


The Problem with Tony Stark is that He Never Has Enough Faith in His Own Abilities

by shinkonokokoro



Series: Problems with Tony Stark [5]
Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Kid!Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkonokokoro/pseuds/shinkonokokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't think he can do half of what he can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Tony Stark is that He Never Has Enough Faith in His Own Abilities

 The problem with Tony Stark is that he never has enough faith in his own abilities.

Steve's seen it time and time again. Tony works best under pressure, with no interruptions, and music blasting through his body.

One of the particular abilities Tony sees himself fail at continually is caretaker.

So when Steve is turned into a child (Tony's had his turn, so it must be Steve's), Tony panics and snags Steve (carefully) from the ground and wraps him up in the now-huge uniform. Steve's small hand holds tight to the strap on his shield and Tony jets them towards home.

Steve figures it's Loki's goal this time to take out the leader and hope they become disorganised and fall apart. A cut-the-head-off-the-snake routine. Steve knows his team better than that. It won't happen. But the air is cold, and Steve doesn't have the breath to tell Tony that they don't have to retreat.

Tony sets him down at the mansion with a gentling gesture and a promise of 'You're okay—you're safe. Give me one minute, okay sport?'

Sport? Steve watches him disappear and hears the dismantling of the Iron Man suit in record time before Tony is rushing back into the room, worry, horror, and panic written clearly across his face.

“Oh God. Steve. You're Steve. Do you know where you are?”

Steve blinks. Which gives Tony another burst of panic-driven speech about where and _when_ he is. He almost grins. Tony thinks he doesn't remember who and what he is. But then Tony's hands are on his shoulders promising him that he's going to stay with Tony for a little while and they'll find his mom. It'll all be fine.

Steve blinks again. He opens his mouth to assure Tony that it's fine, he knows who he is, he knows what's going on, he's just been turned back into a kid—like Tony had that one time. Loki's repeating himself. Instead, what comes out is, “Dad?”

Tony's face falls completely slack as he pales and takes a step back. “U-uh... No. No, I'm not your dad. Do I look like your dad? Steve,  _Jesus_ . I... No, it's fine. You can...” Tony swallows, looking a little sick. “You can call me 'dad' if you want. I'll take care of you.”

The other Avengers, when they get back from the mission, pet and pamper Steve, tittering over the care with which Tony handles him. Tony picks him up and carries him when Steve holds out a hand. Steve hadn't intended for that, but it happens, and Steve's kind of okay with it. It's weird. He never really remembers his dad, much less being held by his dad. It's different. His mom was always soft and giving, but Tony's firm and solid—that he  _knew_ because...well. They are lovers. But when you're so much  _smaller_ , and a larger person (the role he's become used to playing) is offering physical comfort and you can curl yourself into their warmth and protection... Steve is willing to accept it.

And Tony takes him  _everywhere_ . Everywhere that he can keep an eye on him. So Steve follows him to the workshop. Spends more time there than ever before. And Tony talks to him. Uses that soft voice that he usually saves for the bedroom, and talks to Steve while he works on his projects. Though those have been set aside for Tony to work on some sort of magic shield that will prevent any of Loki's spells from working on them in the future. 

“And this guy... I don't really deserve him,” Tony's saying as he works. He flicks a glance at Steve, smiles warmly. “He's my best friend. You got a best friend, right?”

Steve opens his mouth to say, “You.” But instead has to form the name “Bucky” instead. Because he was. When Steve was a kid. 

Tony nods like he knew that. Maybe he does. “Yeah. Best friends stick with you forever, you know...?”

Steve nods. Until they die. Or you leave them behind. But Steve will never leave Tony behind. And he'll make damn sure Tony doesn't die on his watch. 

Steve goes with Tony to Stark Industries and sees a whole lot more of businessman Tony than he ever has in the past. Not that Steve would have had a reason to see Tony in the office. Except to drag him out of it and make him eat and sleep. But Tony gives Steve high-tech really awesome toys and brings him to the office, gets him pencils and paper and then swaps it out for an electronic drawing tablet that has amazing pressure sensitivity and a wide selection of media. So Steve tries to make his young fingers do art the way he remembers being able to do art and saves the sketches of Tony into a hidden folder. Tony at work. Tony working. Tony bossing people around. Tony laughing. Tony dressing down lazy employees. Tony's work ethic means everyone around him better be working their hardest as well. And Tony works hard. Steve takes his hand at the end of the day and innocently demands food. Tony takes him out willingly, sits and eats with him, at ease in a way that Steve has never really seen.

And over the course of a week, Steve sees what kind of parent Tony Stark would be and he wants it. He wants it burning in his heart. Wants a child that can make Tony that at ease, that Tony can teach, that Tony can patiently explain business tactics to, that Tony can take for walks in the park with ice cream made tastier because it's just before dinner.

Steve already knows that Tony loves him. And he thinks that Steve doesn't remember that Tony loves him, so he quietly wins him over again. Steve only loves him more for it.

“Tony,” he says quietly from the cot in the workshop.

“Yeah, Cap?”

“Tony, it's time for bed.”

Tony looks at the clock on the wall and then back at his work and then sighs. “Yeah. Yeah, you're right.” He stands and just then the communicator goes off. “You know what, how about you get changed and get into your bed. I'll have JARVIS read you a story, and then when I get home, I'll tuck you in. Sound good?”

Steve's heart is pounding in his little chest, because there's no way he can stop Tony from going out, and there's no way that he (unlike Tony) can help in this situation. And all of a sudden, he's panicking and clinging to Tony's waist. “NO! No, you can't go!”

“Steve...” Tony just sighs and wraps his arm around Steve's back. “I'll be fine. I've got Iron Man to protect me.”

“No, you can't go! You'll be in danger!”

“I'll be fine. It's part of my job. I've got to go.”

“I wanna come!”

“You... You can't, buddy. I'm sorry. You'll be fine here. You'll be safe.” And then Tony's scooping him up and holding him tight.

Steve clings.

Tony sets him down in bed and kisses his forehead. “I love you, Steve. I promise I'll try to be back as soon as possible. 'Kay?”

Steve doesn't let go. His hands refuse to loose their grip from Tony's shirt. 

“Steve...” Tony says patiently, his voice breaking. “I have to. I  _have_ to.”

“I know...” Steve whispers. “Please be safe?”

“I will.”

And then Tony's gone. JARVIS reads Steve a stupid kids story as Tony had promised, but really Steve goes downstairs to keep track of the Avengers signals. Watching the battle on Tony's Fury-illegal cameras that keep eyes on everyone.

“JARVIS,” he says quietly. “Log-in alpha code Captain America, 07014191920.”

“Rogers recognised.”

He watches the battle. And Tony is careful. More careful. For Tony. Voices skittering in from the comms, he hears Tony ordering people around with the tactical confidence of an old soldier. He smiles. Couldn't be more proud. Sets the system to log-out and cover his tracks. He ends up relaxing in Tony's chair, falling asleep. 

Steve wakes the next morning. When he stumbles down to the kitchen and reaches for a coffee mug, Tony intercepts him and pushes a glass of milk into his hand instead. Steve must be making a face because Tony chuckles and ruffles his hair. And while the gesture is annoying, it also makes him warm on the inside. “Morning, Tony,” he mumbles instead. He looks around at the kitchen, Peter hanging off the wall with a bowl of cereal, Clint breathing into his coffee, Natasha sipping hers like a grown up. 

Tony is behind him with the griddle, making eggs.

“You cook?”

“Lots of grown ups cook,” Tony replies with a grin. “You do—might do when you're older.”

Steve grins. He always did because he didn't think Tony could. Now that he knew... Tony will take his turn in the kitchen like everyone else.

“Good morrow!” Thor booms as he enters.

Tony throws him a look. 

“Anthony! You are looking hale this morning.”

“Yeah, thanks, Thor. No thanks to your brother. When's he gonna get our boy back in business?”

Steve doesn't miss the significant eye glance at him.

Thor looks only apologetic. “I fear, my friend, that, as usual, my brother's pranks and purposes are as cloudy as ever, and I cannot predict nor counteract his work.”

“Whatever,” Tony grumbles, “I know legalese when I hear it. Bunch of bullcra—bunch of hooey.”

Steve looks into his milk to hide his eye-roll.

Thor's grin is wide and sheepish. 

Steve accepts the plate of eggs handed to him and gets up on a chair next to Natasha. “Morning.”

“Morning, Steve,” she replies mildly.

“I—” Steve breaks off suddenly feeling nauseous. “I don't...”

“Steve?” Tony's hand is on his shoulder, falling off when Steve bolts from the room towards the bathroom. He heaves, faintly registering the echo of footsteps, and Tony's reassurance that he's 'got it. Just stay put.' “Steve? You okay?”

Steve can only moan weakly. “I don't feel good...”

“Here, buddy. Rinse your mouth. Can you stand?”

“I...I think... Maybe...” Steve wobbles a little on his feet. Then everything goes black.

 

Steve groans as he wakes, feeling heavy.

“Steve?” Tony's voice is at his right, soft and worried. 

“Tony...” he whispers.

“Hey, Steve. What do you remember?”

He blinks, lifts his hands into his vision. Big. They're his hands. He blinks again, brain still fuzzy. “I was sick...”

“Yeah. Bathroom toilet. You made it.”

“You can cook...!”

“Yeah. So. I can—hey wait a minute!”

Steve winces.

“Sorry. You  _bastard_ !” Tony says at an outraged whisper. “Did you remember everything?”

He manages a grin.

“Oh. Wow. Wow, Steve. And you let me behave like an idiot!”

“Tony, no!” Steve flops his hand over until he can grab Tony's. “You were great... I... Let's get kids, Tony.”

He's silent a moment, until Steve turns his head and gathers the strength to sit. Only Tony pushes him back down. “Lie still.” 

“You're great, Tony. You're a fantastic dad, if you're like them like you were with me.”

“I can't believe you fooled me,” Tony grumbles. Steve doesn't think he's too hurt by it. His cheeks are flushed. “Ass.”

Steve pulls Tony closer until he can wrap his arms around him and curl him into his chest. “I love you  _so much_ . Tony, you're amazing. You'd be so good with them. Let's adopt?”

Tony mutters syllables into Steve's chest that get lost on the way to his ears, but it's okay because Tony is gripping him tightly and pressing kisses to his bare skin, over his heart.

“Can we?”

“I hate you, you're pushy, and you lied to me. Nothing breakable, you understand?”

Steve grins widely, holding Tony tighter. “You're going to be perfect.”

“They'll like you better, and—”

“No they  _won't_ like me better. I'll enforce all the rules. You'll be the 'cool' parent.”

Tony makes a small choking noise. “Damn you, Steve Rogers.”

Steve kisses his head. “Together, yeah?”

He hesitates a moment, then, “Yeah. Together. Always together.”


End file.
